Out of the Ashes
by SexisLiasonRealLuckylover
Summary: Elizabeth and Jason have not really talked in months but the aftermath of the fire at the PC hotel will turn both their worlds inside out and they'll have to join forces. Will their rekindled friendship lead to more or will old fears keep them apart
1. Where do we go from here

Elizabeth walked to the docks and sat sadly. She often came to the docks to think but today there was so much to think about she could not even wrap her brain around where to begin. She was 24 years old but felt 50. Just a few short days ago it looked like she was finally going to capture the happiness she had felt eluded her for most of her life.

Now her life was anything but the picture of impending happiness. She was pregnant with a deceased friend's child and the man she thought she loved showed his true colors leading to the death of his brother a man Elizabeth did not always agree with but someone with whom she had found a surrogate father in times past and although they had not spoken friendly in quite some time; Elizabeth loved Sonny dearly flaws and all and felt the feeling was mutual but now she would never know. All because of the man she had chosen to marry. Twice. She numbly took off her wedding ring and chucked it into the water with all her might.

She shivered but she knew it wasn't from the cold. It was from the way that Ric had looked at her unfeeling as he told her methodically that Sonny, Jason, Nikolas, Zander, and Alexis had all perished in the fire. She knew it was too much to hope that Ric would feel badly about Jason in deference to her but it was the frosty-hearted way he spoke of his brother's passing that unnerved her. She and Sarah had a much tamer version of Sonny and Ric's relationship but she would be devastated if Sarah was gone and with her the possibility of fixing things. All that she could forgive though, lord knew she and Ric were different maybe the way they grieved was just one more difference she swore to doubters endeared her to her again soon-to-be-ex. Yes she could have gotten passed Ric's unemotional reaction to losing his brother. What she could never forgive; what really ended things in her mind was the near giddy way he informed her that since Zander was now departed Ric and she would be able to raise the baby without any messy complications. She was galled by the way he brushed off Zander's death. Zander was the father of her child. If she had been thinking clearly she would have slapped him. She didn't. She was too engulfed in grief. Too distraught because in just one night four men she cared about deeply were ripped from her life along with a woman who she had only just began to know personally but had long admired and strived to be like. Remembering now the anguish she felt two nights ago she soothingly massaged her ever-growing belly. "You don't need to worry baby," she whispered. That awful man is out of our lives. We'll be ok just the two of us."

As Elizabeth spoke gently to her unborn child a man watched from the shadows behind her and was reminded once again that her loved her. He had never stopped loving actually. He knew that's why he had let her walk away the last time. But as he had sat there handcuffed to that railing waiting to die he thought only of her. Not of his wife. Not of the best friend he found out later died with the woman that had done so much for them both despite what it cost her. Now as he sat her watching Elizabeth he hoped that Sonny and Alexis had the time to tell each other their truths. Because even though he had promised both God and the vision of his baby girl that if he managed to escape alive he would go to Elizabeth and find a way to be in her life again. He would tell her he loved her still but if she insisted on staying with Ric he would stand by her this time and be her friend his desire be damned. But as he gazed at her in the moonlight he knew he must once again swallow his truth. He knew it was it was too late. It wasn't just the two of them anymore, She had a new little life growing within her. He would not allow anyone including himself the cold and unfeeling mobster, Jason Morgan, to bring anymore pain to his sweet Elizabeth or her innocent child but even still in the shadows he watched.


	2. Paths Crossing in the dark

Back on the bench, Elizabeth smiled as she felt her baby move. Even through her immense sadness she felt happy when her child moved within her. She knew that never had she planned to have a child with Zander but she was immensely grateful now that she had. She only wished now that he was there to share this moment with her. He wasn't though and really she had no one.

Her Grandmother washed her hands of her just that morning when she told Audrey that once again she was leaving Ric for good this time. Lucky was busy trying to get over the guilt of causing Cameron's death and Edward's heart attack. Emily was busy trying to find a lawyer for the not so dead Nikolas who Elizabeth's ruthless husband had arrested just this morning. "Don't worry baby no matter what Ric says I know that Nikolas did not kill your daddy but as soon as you are born I will make it my mission to find out who did and make them pay." She only wished she had the nerve to ask Jason to help her. Thankfully Ric had spoken too soon in regards to Jason's death as well.

She had heard from Emily that Jason had finally walked from the burning building and straight into Courtney's arms. Liz was broken-heartened by that. If the fire taught her anything it was not to stay with someone you didn't love but to give real love all the chances it took. She thought she loved Ric but the anguish she felt when she thought Jason was gone forever told her what she had been denying for a long time. She was in love with Jason and had been at least partially since the first night at Jakes but it was too late he'd fallen in love with Courtney. She couldn't tell him the truth now. It wouldn't be fair he was in love with his wife and she was carrying another man's child so now if she passed him on the street only she would know he was the cause of the light in her eyes.

"Well baby," she said speaking to her swollen stomach again, "we should go find us a place to sleep tonight. Where could we possibly go that Ric won't bother us though?" She only knew of one place but of the two men that could give her permission one was dead and the other probably never wished to speak to her again. Once again she found herself longing for Jason's presence in her life. As more than a friend but she'd gladly take the friendship again if it was offered. Sadly she knew that she had said and done too many things that would now make that impossible.

Wearily she pulled herself up from the bench and decided to head in the direction of Kelly's. Sure that was probably the first place Ric would go after he discovered she wasn't in residence at her studio but she hoped knowing Lucky was next door would give him pause but if not having Lucky close by to run interference if necessary would hopefully help her relax enough to get some much needed sleep. She turned to take one last look at the water its calmness soothing her slightly when the shrill ring of a cell phone pierced the silence of the night. She spun in fear she had thought she was alone.

"Who's there?" she called unable to disguise the tremble in her voice.

Jason swore softly. He hadn't wanted to disturb her and the dead last thing he had wanted to do was frighten her. He silenced the ring on his phone and checked the caller ID. 'Ah hell' he thought. 'Its Benny so its definitely important but so was Elizabeth so he wordlessly pointed to the caller ID and motioned for his trusted friend and bodyguard, Johnny O'Brien to call Benny back while he talked to Elizabeth.

"I said who's there?" came Elizabeth's voice still scared but now tinged with anger.

Jason stepped out of the shadows and steeled himself for her verbal and or physical onslaught. "Its only me Elizabeth," he whispered. He knew he was hallucinating because he thought she actually smiled as she breathed his name.

"Jason" Elizabeth murmured again. Then she ran to and enveloped him. Hugging him as tightly to her as her protruding belly would allow. He hugged her longer than he intended. Not just because he was relieved that even after everything that had happened between them since she left him they still fit together like to pieces in a jigsaw puzzle, but because he didn't want her to see the tears in his eyes. Tears because he knew the minute she put her arms around him that despite what he had just told himself moments before about staying away to avoid bringing her pain didn't matter. He'd try his best not to hurt her but as she hugged him as if her life depended on him, he knew he'd already lost too much. He couldn't lose her too. He wouldn't. No matter what. He pulled one hand back to wipe the renegade tears that fell despite his attempts to stop them. Luckily her head was still buried in his chest. He could feel her shivering so he released her. She smiled sadly at him.

"Here" he said taking his jacket off. "You're cold." He helped her put it on. Because of the baby it wouldn't go around her so he helped her of it and her just put it over her shoulders.

She looked at the jacket sadly. "It doesn't fit as well as it used to." She lost herself in Jason's eyes for a moment then whispered softly, "I guess nothing does."

That's where I hope your wrong he thought, staring back at her. Then he looked away and cleared his throat. "Come sit down. I'm sorry I scared you," he whispered.

"If I'd known it was you, I wouldn't have been scared. I've never been scared of you Jason."

Jason's laughter rang melancholy. "We both know that's not true angel. You were scared of me when I 'sent Zander a message from Sonny'."

"No," she corrected. "I was angry. Mad as hell to be honest but not scared. The only time fear had anything to do with my feelings for you were because I was scared for you. Not ever scared of you. I know you Jason. There are things in your life that you do because of your work that'll I'll never like never agree with but that never means I won't like you. I know I was angry and said some terrible things when I found out you lied to me about Sonny's death but I understand now. It wasn't about mistrusting me; it was about protecting him. I loved him too you know.

"You did?" Jason was shocked. He was sure she believed Ric about Sonny being the cause of her baby's death. "I mean I knew you used to but..."

"Sonny did not cause me to lose my baby Jason." She answered as if she were able to read his mind. "No matter what Ric thinks. I knew him Ric didn't. He never really tried to. I was there when Sonny and Carly lost their first baby boy. No matter what people think of the person Sonny was he never would have intentionally caused that pain for someone else."

"He loved you too." Jason whispered. "I know he did."

"Thanks," she whispered. "You know when I heard you both had died in the fire, all I could think was why didn't I tell Sonny that I knew what happened wasn't his fault and why didn't I tell you. Why didn't I tell you that..."

"Boss," Johnny interrupted. "Oh sorry Mrs. Lansing but its important.

"Johnny, we've been over this. Its Elizabeth or Liz. Please. You don't work for me there's no need for formality.

Johnny smiled and didn't bother to hide the tears that his next statement brought to his eyes. "Miss Davis used to say that too."

"I'm sure she did," Elizabeth said sadly. "Well, I'll leave you gentlemen to your business."

Johnny spoke up, "No Mrs. Um I mean Lizzie. I like Lizzie best. If that's ok." Elizabeth nodded. "Then no Lizzie please stay this concerns you too."

Elizabeth and Jason both went pale. The only way something "business" related would concern Elizabeth would be if it had do with Joseph Sorel. The man may be long dead but Jason could see that Elizabeth's mind had gone the same direction his had. Sorel's lieutenants were tired of lying low they had heard about Sonny's death and planned now to go after Jason through Elizabeth. Jason knew all this just by seeing the stricken expression on her face. She was literally shaking. He knew she must have been replaying images of being kidnapped and locked in that crypt or the bomb going off in her studio. He reached to comfort her but stopped himself before making contact.

Johnny scowled at him and did what Jason could not bring himself to do. He stroked her arm soothingly. Then soothed her by whispering, "don't worry Lizzie I can't speak for OTHER people" he shot Jason an accusing glare, "but no one will hurt you ever again not while I'm breathin'. I'm sorry I didn't explain this better its not a business situation it's about little Kristina."

Jealousy coursed through Jason when he saw how easily Johnny comforted Elizabeth. When he realized he had no one to blame but himself relief that no one was out to hurt the woman he loved replaced the jealousy.

He began to pace because although he was relieved he was also extremely confused. Why would anything about Alexis' daughter concern him or Elizabeth? More importantly why would Benny know about it? Unless...

Before he could say anything Elizabeth spoke. "Thanks Johnny. Sometimes the strangest things bring back bad memories." She saw pain flicker in Jason's eyes and knew instantly that he thought that the bad memories she referred to encompassed all the time they had spent together. How had the chasm between them gotten so wide that he would think that even for a minute? She stepped toward him wanting to assure him that she hadn't been referring to him as one of the bad memories. Remembering that he wasn't hers anymore that he was happily married she stopped and hugged her belly instead. "What exactly did Benny say Johnny?" she asked softly bringing herself back to the situation at hand and away from the pain caused when she thought of Jason and Courtney.

"Not much detail." Johnny shrugged. "Just that he needed to see you and Jason first thing at Jason's penthouse at 8am regarding Kristina.

Jason murmured, "She did it. She finally did it. Good for her. "

Elizabeth and Johnny both shot him questioning looks but he just smiled to himself and glanced at his watch. "Well Elizabeth its after 11 Johnny will take you home. Then I'll send Max or somebody for about 7:30 tomorrow, does that sound good?

Elizabeth felt shyer than she had when Lucky first introduced them in the boxcar all those years ago. She knew what she was about to say and if he turned her down or misunderstood she would feel as foolish as she had that day asking Jason if Lucky would be marked or made or whatever foolish movie term she had used when she had meant to ask if Lucky would be in danger because he worked for him. But things were different now, they were friends, or at least they had been once so even scared she might make a fool of herself she spoke up and for once told Jason what she wanted. "Well, actually I was hoping I could stay with you." 


End file.
